A publicly known structure is disclosed by Japanese Patent No. 4029445 in which a space as a downward recess is provided between a vehicle-body frame extending in the front-rear direction and a vehicle-body side wall, and a battery placed in the space is held from above with a fixing member that bridges the vehicle-body frame and the vehicle-body side wall, whereby the battery is fixed.
Another publicly known structure is disclosed by Japanese Patent No. 4752482 in which a downward recess is provided in a rear floor pan surrounded by right and left rear side frames, a rear crossmember connecting front parts of the right and left rear side frames, and a rear end crossmember connecting rear parts of the right and left rear side frames; and a battery placed in the recess is held from above with a bridging member that bridges the rear crossmember and the rear end crossmember, whereby the battery is fixed.
Yet another publicly known structure is disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 3-256 in which a battery is fixed to an upper surface of a floor panel that covers a rear frame from above, and the weight of the battery is borne by the rear frame.
Yet another publicly known structure is disclosed by Japanese Patent No. 4259694 in which a battery is fixed to an upper surface of a floor panel that covers a crossmember from above, and the weight of the battery is borne by the crossmember.